Ella lo eligió a él
by Ally CaffreyCP
Summary: Porque Bella eligió a Edward y, a pesar de no ser un buen perdedor, Jacob debía aceptar que esta vez él no había ganado. Personajes de S. Meyer.


**Está es mi primer historia publicada en este sitio más no así en otro, esta historia ya ha sido publicada en mi cuenta en Potterfics, que es prinss_love, así que sí llegaron a leerla por ahí no se preocupen soy la misma chica. La historia es mía no así mismo los personajes, esos pertenecen a la muy querida Stephenie Meyer, yo solo jugué un poco con ellos.**

**Capitulo Único: Ella lo eligió a él.**

Te das cuenta que perdiste incluso mucho antes de presentar batalla pero quisiste intentarlo, sabías que él que no arriesga no gana, tú te arriesgaste y perdiste pero es preferible saber eso a solo pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no te hubieras arriesgado.

Pero eso ya no importa porque ella va a casarse con él.

_**Ella lo eligió a él.**_

Y te duele demasiado porque sientes y piensas que tú eres mejor para ella que ese chupasangre pero luego reconsideras y sabes que tú mismo te engañas porque el parasito podrá no ser perfecto a tus ojos pero la ama y es totalmente perfecto para ella.

Lo odias y a la vez no lo haces. Odias admitir que a fin de cuentas es un buen tipo pero no te cae bien pues te ha robado a la chica que amas y que después de su boda la convertirá en un chupasangre pero tampoco puedes culparlo de eso.

Porque ella eligió. Y lo eligió a él.

Te atormentas pensando en un futuro que pudo haber sido, te atormentas pensando en que pudieron haber tenido hijos, nietos… ¡una vida juntos!

Pero recuerdas lo rota, desolada, deprimida y suicida que estaba cuando él la dejo y sabes que ella solo podrá ser feliz y dichosa al lado del chupasangre, aunque eso no te gusta, claro.

Te golpeas mentalmente al pensar que tú la habrías hecho feliz si él no hubiera vuelto hasta un año después pero te vuelves a golpear mentalmente al saber que ella habría sido feliz, sí, pero no igual de lo feliz que es cuando esta con él.

Sientes que tú corazón se oprime y que vuelve a romperse, lloras como no habías llorado…y también gritas.

Porque ella eligió y no te eligió a ti. Lo eligió a él.

Sabes que no es culpa de ella, simplemente en el corazón no se manda y en su corazón gobierna él. Te vuelves a golpear mentalmente por no haber llegado mucho antes que él a la vida de ella pero sabes que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Deberías comer, hijo.

Miras a tú padre y niegas con la cabeza, no tienes hambre.

— ¡Dios, Jacob! Deja de atormentarte con eso, mira que acabas de recuperarte de esa batalla con esos neófitos…

Lo vuelves a ignorar pero tu padre vuelve a insistir, ahora sabes de donde sacaste la terquedad y el afán de ser insistente.

—Jake…hijo, debes olvidarla…no es como si te hubieras imprimado de Bella Swan, ¿verdad?

Niegas con la cabeza, sabes lo que se siente en la imprimación porque lo ves en las mentes de Sam, Jared y Quil. Y sabes que ella no es tú imprimación pero hay una pequeña línea que indica que lo es, aunque sabes que no.

Y aunque fuera tu imprimación ya no importa, ella ya eligió y no fuiste el afortunado. Fue él, Edward Cullen, el que se adueñó del corazón de Isabella Swan. Fue el vampiro quien se quedó con el corazón de la humana y no el licántropo adolescente.

Miras que tu padre sigue en tú habitación, lo miras y con una seña le indicas que salga, quieres estar solo y eso debe respetártelo, además de que no quieres que Billy te vea llorando y hundiéndote en tú miseria. Volteas a mirar por la ventana, es la hora del crepúsculo, sonríes inconscientemente, aunque te ha dolido un poco estirar los músculos de tú cara, pero sonríes porque ella es feliz.

Tú ya se lo habías dicho a ella, eras capaz de manejar las sombras pero no de luchar contra un eclipse y eso es lo que era él. Pero él la hacía feliz, tú solo eras el alma gemela de ella en el mundo normal, él era su alma gemela en cualquier mundo que se presentase, Edward Cullen era la verdadera alma gemela de Bella Swan, lo sabes pero te duele.

Quieres mandar todo al diablo pero no puedes, no aún, vuelves a mirar por la ventana y pones tú mano sobre tú pecho, sueltas un suspiro y secas unas lágrimas rebeldes.

—Se feliz por los dos, Bella—susurras, conteniendo el llanto, otra vez—. Sé feliz con él, sé que él, de algún modo retorcido, es con quien debes estar.

Pronunciar eso duele, es como si le dieran una puñalada en el pecho pero así es el destino.

Y el destino dicto que no debía de haber un Jacob Black e Isabella Swan, el destino no quiso que ella fuera la señora Black. Saboreas ese nombre…Bella Black.

Vuelves a suspirar.

El destino, y ella, quisieron que fuera Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, los señores Cullen. Y el destino, y ella, decidieron que Bella Cullen sonaba mejor.

Porque Bella había elegido y eligió a Edward.

Cierras los ojos y suspiras de nuevo. Antes de dejarte llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, piensas que muy pronto encontraras a la indicada para ti. Y de corazón esperas que eso sea cierto.


End file.
